Family Protection
by LivingForTv
Summary: E/O Challenge. The word was "feel". HAPPY BIRTHDAY Deangirl1 and CiZiwejes! Hurt!Dean, hospital scene, protective family members.
1. Family Protection

**Author's Note:** E/O Challenge, the word was "feel". Two great ladies are celebrating their birthday this week, and they both deserve a treat. Deangirl1 was easy to please, hurt Dean and she's happy. CiZiwejes wanted the boys in a hospital scene that involved stomach surgery and some caring and protectiveness. Well, this is what came out, you have to share sisterly as they are a mix.

**Update: **Also, I have done what I can to oust this angsty muse, that can't possibly be mine, but so far I haven't had any luck. Those of you who read my stuff for a smile and a laugh - sorry! I'm doing my best to get back in gear.

**Beta: **The One And Only _The Tribble Master_

**Disclaimer:** I briefly touched base with reality this week too and have to admit – they're not mine. But I'm not giving up hope.

**Word count:** 100 in each

**Warnings: **A bad word. Pre-series.

--------------------------

**Family protection 1**

Dean already felt terrible, having had 666 needles surgically removed from his stomach.

_Bloody witches_.

And now the shrink wanted answers - suicide-attempt or parental abuse.

_Poor dad_.

"Dean, what happened?"

"…don't deserve to live," Dean lied.

"Why not?" he asked, ticking 'suicide', letting the father off the hook.

"…disappointment to my father" Dean continued, cursing the morphine. If he wasn't careful he'd tell the truth. "…should've been a baseball player. Like him."

The shrink lifted his chin and understanding flared, he'd fill in any gaps himself.

_Yatzee_.

He'd hit that one out of the park, dad would be proud.

--------------------------

**Family protection 2**

Sam piled the bedding comfortably around his pale brother while their father prepared dinner. John had looked grim and tired since they'd pulled Dean out of the hospital, before the insurance people noticed them. Sam felt burdened with despair, and he suspected John did too. They had had to answer tons of searching questions about their family before the hospital shrink was convinced that Dean had hurt himself. But what kind of family allowed their son/brother to sustain such injuries? Sam knew he'd have a fight with dad later – they both needed to vent and there was no one else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next chapter isn't part of the drabble challenge. It's just my original draft for the first drabble. It hurt too much to let it disappear so I'm posting it. Not required reading and completely un-betad._


	2. The first draft saving my darlings

**NB! This isn't part of the challenge, it's just my first draft for it. I couldn't let it go because there were too many things I liked about it. Read - don't read, comment - don't comment. I just HAD to post it because I wanted to keep it safe somewhere.**

**Oh, and it's 206 words! Choke on it, word counter! Mwahaha...**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Dysfunctional familes don't stick to the rules!**

Dean was feeling terrible, having just had 666 needles surgically removed from his stomach. And the goofy-looking shrink that sat next to his bed wanted answers. How had they slipped into his stomach? Dean knew he thought it was suicide, but he would look for abuse in the family too. _Poor dad_, Dean thought. They'd been in this situation before and he knew how it went. "Dean, how did this happen?" the shrink asked, sounding genuinely curious and sympathetic. Dean sighed. "I, I don't deserve to live" he answered quietly. "Why not?" the shrink asked, ticking the box for "suicide" instead of "abuse". At least his dad was off the hook. "I, I always feel like I'm a disappointment to my father" Dean continued and cursed the morphine the moment the words left his mouth. If he wasn't careful he'd give this guy the truth and be put in a straight-jacket. "I… should have been a baseball player. Like him. But I never made it." The shrink lifted his chin and immediate understanding flared in his eyes, his own experiences would have him fill in the gaps. _Yatzee_ Dean thought and closed his eyes. He'd hit that one out the park, his dad would be proud.

**--------------------------------------------------**

_If any of you birthday ladies would like to adopt it, it's yours._


End file.
